


Rogvewitch's Drabbles

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, blurbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: All the drabbles I've posted to my Tumblr! Each chapter is a different story.Will include various pairings, settings, and stories all under 1k words each.Some stories are smut, therefore, 18+, thank you:)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Bucky x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

He had to wear a tank top. Just had to let his biceps hang out for everyone to see. It should be illegal for anyone to look that good in the gym. Every time he lifted the weight a part of you died of lust. 

You should be stretching, working on flexibility so that you can be more agile in the field. But instead, you’re gawking at the Winter Soldier in the shared gym. So instead you’re just sitting in a split staring. You hope he’s too engrossed in bicep curls to notice your gawking, but life isn’t that kind. He catches your eye and you quickly look away and lean forward to lay your chest across your leg pretending to stretch into the split more. 

He makes his way over to you and you look up slightly.

“Caught you staring there doll,” he says and you try to apologize but he doesn’t let you. Instead, he leans forward and whispers in your ear. “Anytime you wanna stretch like that in my lap, you’re welcome.” And with that, he winks and leaves. 

You’re left dumbfounded until Natasha comes into the gym and asks **“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”**


	2. Bucky x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Am I your lock screen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Bucky was horrible at technology. Sure, he’s over a hundred and didn’t have that long to catch up to modern times but still. It takes him forever to send a text because he types like a bird pecking away. His social media is full of pictures with his finger in front of the camera, or blurry sky pictures. It was horrible. You’ve tried multiple times to help him, but every time he gives you a look and says “Y/N, I give up!”.

So imagine your shock when he accidentally leaves his phone on the couch and it’s a picture of you laughing. Not only that, it’s a beautiful picture and is cropped to fit his screen perfectly. You’re baffled at his ability to do this and shocked that you’re his screen. So when he enters the room you confront him.

**“Am I your lock screen?”** you ask and he freezes.

**“You weren’t supposed to see that,”** he says.

“Why not? You did something technology-related I’m proud!” 

“Because,” he says and rubs his neck, “Then you’d know how much I like you.”

“I like you too,” you admit.

He smiles and you feel giddy.

“I should probably admit that Shuri did the lock screen though.”


	3. Bucky x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that blood?” “…..No?”

If someone told you that your boyfriend, who literally was an assassin, would be overprotective and nervous every time you went on a mission, you’d laugh. Surely this big buff super-soldier would be cool and not freak out anytime you got injured. Yeah, no. 

You went on a mission to extract a hostage and ended up in a gunfight. Which meant you got shot. But it wasn’t a major gun injury. Just like a tiny would that maybe caused you to bleed and need stitches and someone to dig out the bullet. Not a big deal. But to Bucky, this was the end of the world.

 **“Is that blood?”** he yelled when you got off the quinjet limping.

 **“…..No?”** you say shrugging and giving a semi smile.

“You’re a great girlfriend, but a horrible liar!” he accuses. 

“Does it make you feel better to know it’s not all my blood. Some’s this asshole I killed!” 

That makes him smile a little bit.

“Should have dated an artist. Bet they don’t get hurt shooting guys!” he muttered. 

“Hey! I heard that!”


	4. Bucky x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can we stay like this forever?”

Some nights were perfect. They came few and far between, but they filled your heart and you loved those memories. This was one of them.

Bucky had the idea to borrow one of the compounds pickups and an air mattress and to go sleep under the stars. There were tons of open areas around the building to pick from so the two of you just drove until it felt clear enough to see the sky.

When you got there he parked the car and you set about getting the trunk ready. It was filled with the mattress, blankets, and pillows. You crawled in and snuggled against the soldier. He seemed at peace away from everything.

“Being outdoors reminds me of Wakanda. It was nice there, I liked just raising goats and tending to plants. I think I could be happy on a farm, with you and a crop of kids.” he says.

“You want kids with me?” You asked. He never brought up kids.

“Yeah. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I should probably ask, right? I mean you would carry them.”

“Shhh, hun. I want kids with you.”

“It’s really nice out here,” he says and you hum in agreement. The sky is beautiful and your guy is with you.

**“Can we stay like this forever?”** you ask.

“Like what?”

“In love, together.”

“I was gonna propose but it sounds like you’re gonna beat me to it.” he says and pulls out a ring.

You sit up quickly and nod profusely.

“Let me ask first!”


	5. Loki x Reader (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan, It was like a fucking melody."

You didn’t like him. Couldn’t like him. He was a murderer, a cocky bastard. And yet, here you were in your room thinking of him absolutely railing you. There was no other way to voice your thoughts, they were filthy. The things you wanted him to do to you if he ever found out you would be mortified. 

But here you were, one hand moving in and out of you as you think of the God with his hand around your throat, and cock inside you. It all accumulates and you moan loudly. That’s when the God lets his presence known. 

**“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan** ,” he says and you quickly pull your hand away in shock. “ **It was like a fucking melody.** ” 

“I- fuck. You shouldn’t have seen that.”

“I 100% should have seen that. Now if you promise to be good, I’ll replace your hand with something better.” 

You gulp and nod, it was going to be a long night.


	6. Natasha x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “You’re not going out in that outfit." “What did you just say?”

“ **You’re not going out in that outfit** ,” she said upon seeing your club look.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You fucking heard me, always wearing these little tiny things practically begging me to take you here and now.” She said in a demanding tone. You knew the dress you wore would get a reaction, just didn’t know it would be from her. 

“Since when did you think such dirty things about your teammates?” You ask teasingly. 

“Since you joined the team.” She says.

“Well, we’re supposed to meet Wanda, so I’m wearing this,” you say.

“No you’re not.”

“Well unless you make me, yes I am.” 

“ **What did you just say?** ” she asks sternly as she pushes you against a wall. You’re cornered and she smells heavenly. 

“Make me.” 

“I think I fucking will,” she says as he hand tugs your panties to the side.


	7. Loki x Reader (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Behave." "The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh."

“Are you done yet?” you groan sitting on the chair near his desk.

“No, and every time you ask it takes longer.” 

“I’m bored, Loki!” you whine. Frustrated, you get up and move over to him and kiss his neck.

“ **Behave** ,” he growls. You move and start to unbutton his shirt instead.

“Please baby. Promise we can be quick.” 

“I told you I have work to do.” 

“But I want to fuck! I need to get off Loki,” you whine and try to straddle him but he stops you.

“ **The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh** ,” he says and moves you to his leg. 

“But-”

“It’s this or I handcuff your hands and leave you like this.” You nod and start to move against him, the friction feeling rough but good on your neglected clit.

“You always look so pretty when you’re horny,” he smiles and leans back to watch you grind against him.


End file.
